Moments
by omglouise
Summary: [Serie de Viñetas] Pequeños momentos en la Vida de Alice y Jasper. —Despues de Amanecer—.Sus Ideas en un Comentario.
1. ¡Muñecas! – Jasper

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _**Twilight **_no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de S.M, Sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **Realmente es solo un pasatiempo esto de escribir, así que es una mini-historia sobre —Lo Que Sería— Mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo Jasper. (Hasta ahora). Una especia de Serie de Viñetas, así que para eso: Se necesitan Ideas. Solo déjenlas en los Comentarios y lo considerare.

Así que….Sin más que decir… _¡Lean!_

* * *

**Moments**

* * *

_¡Muñecas! – Jasper_

Se acomodo en el cómodo —Y no por mucho menos caro— Mueble de cuero negro, importado desde suiza.

Disfrutando del Silencio y soledad de la casa.

Carlisle y Esme habían Ido a cazar, Alice y Rosalie salieron a Port Ángeles con emmet de chofer.

Edward y Bella junto con su sobrina estarían camino a visitarlos o algo así había dicho Esme.

Y él se había quedado cuidado de la casa.

_Como si fuera necesario _— Pensó arrogante, como siempre.

Tomo el Libro Titulado _"El desenlace del Gran Drama Mundial" _De la elegante mesa de caoba,A pesar de haberlo leído, ya, 10 veces.

Aun no podía Salir a comprar nuevos libros, eso implicaría _demasiado _Autocontrol y esfuerzo para él. Es decir, Apretujar la nariz y aguantar la respiración «_Aunque realmente no fuera necesario_» Se vería demasiado raro, y él no quería hacer tantos esfuerzos.

Oh, y las temporadas de Carnavales! Esas en las que la gente se disfraza ridículamente.

_Mucho Sudor._

_Demasiadas emociones._

_Calor._

_Agua por doquier._

Y no olvidemos el Sol. Oh, bendito Sol!

Su piel marcada apenas y la escondía con sus atractivos y largos Jersey. El sol no ayudaba, ya que brillaba. Sí, Brillaba como Bola de discoteca!

Así que la temporada de carnavales no ayudaba demasiado.

_Y los libros de la biblioteca de Carlisle ya los leí absolutamente todos, 10 veces cada uno _— Pensó. Siendo interrumpido por la voz de su hermano adoptivo Edward.

— No seas amargado Jasper, yo te comprare Otros — Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que Edward, Nessie y la nueva neófita Bella, habían llegado.

— Edward, Bella — Dijo a modo de Saludo.

— Donde están Todos? — Pregunto Bella sentándose a un lado de Jasper para disfrutar de la Televisión. Costumbre que no se le había quitado en su tiempo como Humana.

— Salieron, Aunque Esme y Carlisle ya deben estar por llegar. — Edward Asintió.

— Tío Jasper! — Saludo Efusivamente la pequeña Nessie.

— Hola, Nena — Nessie se abrió espacio entre su madre y El y miro curiosamente su Libro, y Sí, se le ocurrió una _magnífica _Idea.

Coloco su mano en la mejilla de su Tío, y este luego de unos minutos frunció el seño.

— N-no, lo creo…— Jasper Hale estaba _algo _Nervioso.

Edward –Que estaba leyendo el periódico del Día- Rompió en Risas.

— Edward! Deja de hacer eso, Siento mis pensamientos Violados — Siseo Jasper, Bella aparto la mirada de la Tv y miro a su marido, el cual le devolvió la mirada cómplice.

— Verdad que es una Gran Idea, Papi! — Chillo Nessie, Bella tenía cara de confusión y no era para menos.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunto alternando la mirada entre Edward y Nessie.

— Nessie quiere Jugar a las muñecas con Jasper —Bella también rio, pero no tanto como su compañero.

— Anda Tío! Si? — Nessie miro a Jasper como borrego degollado, _Esa mirada de extorsionista es de Alice _— Pensó el Ex-Militar.

— Ya dile que si Jasper, sé que no tienes nada que hacer — Finalizo Edward al leer los pensamientos de su hermano, con un deje de burla en su mirada.

— B-Bueno, Yo no… Sé que es _Jugar con las muñecas _— Admitió tratando de controlar la vergüenza que lo invadía. El, Jasper Hale, Ex-Militar, No tan orgullosamente Vampiro, Estaba _Nervioso. _Pero es que en su vida, Jamás ha tenido contacto con algún niño y mucho menos niña. Por lo cual, en aquellos tiempos en su vida militar, nunca supo que era jugar con muñecas.

— Vamos, Yo te enseño — Nessie tomo la mano de su Tío y lo llevo a la cocina, la cual nunca usaban.

— Toma esta!... y yo Esta! — La castaña le tendió una muñeca de cabello rosa palo, y ojos azules.

— Tienes que ponerle un nombre. La mía se llama Eleonor — Indicó Nessie, mientras cepillaba el cabello negro azulado de su muñeca.

Jasper pensó el nombre antes de tartamudear.

— Papsi — Soltó mientras estaba sentado correctamente en la silla con la muñeca inerte en su mano, Observando a Nessie.

— Papsi? Que nombre tan raro — Y ahí estaba el Don que saco de su madre, Decir absolutamente todo lo que pensaba.

— Bueno, es original — Lo siguiente que Jasper Hale supo, es que estaban de compras en la pequeña casita de juguete.

Jasper movía su muñeca simulando caminar mientras que Nessie cambia de ropa a la suya.

— Jazz… —

_Mierda._

Edward volvió a reír como loco seguido de Emmet.

—No Sabía que te gustaran las muñecas — Rosalie era perfecta para emmet, ambos con el fin de burlarse de los demás.

Miro por el rabillo del Ojo sin levantar la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía _Muérete _a sus hermanos, vio al fondo a Esme y Carlisle dirigiéndose a él con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus rostros.

— Oh, Jazz! Te traje algunos Libros pero por lo visto los cambiare por algunas muñecas — la voz cantarina de su Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos homicidas.

— No, Gracias — Tan Tosco como siempre, se levanto de la mesa y estaba a punto de Salir de no ser interrumpido por Nessie.

— Tío Jazz, ya te vas? — Hablo Nessie por primera vez en todo ese bochorno, ella por supuesto había estado probando varios _Looks _a Eleonor.

— Si, Nessie. Fue un Placer haber _jugado _con usted, Señorita — Se acerco y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano de Nessie, Hizo una reverencia y se marcho dejando a todos Sorprendidos.

_Objetivo Cumplido._

Claro, si iban a burlarse de Él. ¿Por qué no hacerlo también?

Pasado ese _Momento Familiar _Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Nessie y sus padres se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a su hogar.

Alice estaba colocándose su camisón de dormir, en realidad, una camisa de Jasper.

El, solo estaba deleitándose con los Libros traídos especialmente para él.

— Jazz…—

— Hum?... —

— Te tengo una sorpresa, por favor, abre el cajón de la izquierda…—

— Alice, esto es… —

— ¡Nessie te regalo a Papsi! —

— Ah…Que bien…—

La mirada infantil y divertida de Alice en cierto modo lo incomodaba, Pero…Oh! Esperen.

Alice saco Otra muñeca.

— Esta es Molly! — Alice rio cantarinamente mientras buscaba en su armario la colección de accesorios para muñecas que tanto amaba.

_Mierda._

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! (: Espero que les haya gustado! Una porquería, Lo se...

Aquí en Venezuela son las 01:01 AM. Por lo tanto me voy a dormir.

Si tienen alguna Idea de cómo hacer la siguiente viñeta, déjenlo en un comentario! Xx

Cualquier crítica será bien recibida! (:

La continuare cuando me den una nueva Idea!

_¡Nos leemos Pronto! _Xx


	2. ¡Celos! – Jasper

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **_Twilight _**no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **Aquí otra viñeta, Gracias a un comentario a petición de…No recuerdo su Usuario pero de todas maneras Gracias! (: Bien, les recuerdo que Son Viñetas de _Alice & Jasper _ Así que Alice también figura! Xx Sin más que decir…

_¡Lean!_

* * *

**Moments**

* * *

_¡Celos! _— _Jasper_

Su mirada dorada se paseaba por la habitación tratando de controlar las emociones que desprendían de Él, y aun así, que _nadie _se diera cuenta de ellas.

Pero _ella _no era _nadie._

_Ella _era _Todo._

Escucharla reír era todo para él, lo hacía sentir plenamente feliz. Pero que su risa fuera ocasionada por _ese _ser, Lo hacía enojar de sobremanera.

¿O quizá era eso que los humanos llamaban…_Celos_?

Oh, sí…me compadezco ahora que se lo que Edward paso con _ese _perro. Si tan solo pudiera saltar sobre él y beberse toda su sangre, No es que fuera deliciosa, claro que no. Es más, hasta podría saber asquerosa, Pero tendría satisfacción al saber que acabo con tal escoria.

— Cálmate Jasper…— Hablo Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

— _Maldito Lector de mentes _— Pensó para que claramente su hermano adoptivo lo _escuchara._

— Personalmente creo que el Lavanda es su Color, La hace ver más hermosa y juvenil…— Comentaba Alice refiriéndose a Nessie, Hablando Animadamente con Jacob.

— Si, tienes razón. — Concordó Jake apoyado en el marco de la puerta en la entrada de la casa, de brazos cruzados. Esperando claro, Por Nessie.

— Bella no tarda en bajar. —Anuncio Alice, caminando con su típico andar de bailarina hasta el final de la escalera.

— Espera, Alice. Tengo que hablar contigo algo importante…— Jacob se apresuro y tomo del brazo a la menuda mujer.

_Oh, Oh….Celos Otra vez._

Jasper soltó un gruñido, Imperceptible para los humanos. Audible para los vampiros.

— ¿Qué pasa? Problemas en Jasper Landia? — Ya decía yo que emmet estaba muy callado.

— Nada que te importe, emmet. — Respondió Tosco, sin ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a emmet, pero a él…Estaba bien dispuesto.

— El libro está muy interesante, Verdad? — Pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Porque? — Edward volvió a reír.

— Llevas leyendo la misma página desde hace 15 minutos. — Mierda.

— Eso es…Perfecto! — Alice salto de Alegría. Y vaya que alegría ya que se fue derechito a los brazos de Jacob.

Jasper apretó el Libro entre sus manos hasta que quedo en dos.

— Jasper…—

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera burlarse de él, Bajaron Bella y Nessie salvando al pobre Jasper.

Edward se levanto rápidamente del sofá, y en unos segundos estuvo con su esposa.

— Jacob! — Nessie corrió con los brazos abiertos hasta el hombre lobo, ignorando a Edward el cual creía que el abrazo era para él.

— Ya nos vamos— Anuncio Jake llevándose a Nessie y despidiéndose de los presentes, Jasper simplemente lo ignoro.

Alice se sentó a un lado de Jasper y miro curiosa el libro, ahora, destruido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? — Rosalie y Emmet rompieron en risas.

— Problemas de impresión — El rubio de rizos subió a su habitación compartida bajo la mirada sorprendida de su esposa.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Jazzy? — Alice miro intrigada a sus hermanos.

— Esta Celoso del chucho y tu —Dijo emmet.

— Desde que ustedes encontraron algo de que hablar sin matarse, Jasper esta celoso. — Aclaro Rosalie.

— Oh…— Suspiro resignada — Supongo que escucharon mi conversación con Jacob, no? —

— Así es, pero Jasper estaba tan concentrado con sus pensamientos homicidas que no les prestó atención. — Dijo Edward con bella juntándose con ellos.

— Donde estaban? — Pregunto Alice.

—Vaya….eso fue rápido — Un solo comentario de emmet y todo quedo aclarado.

— Hijos, ya estamos de vuelta — Hicieron acto de presencia Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

— Cazaron muchos Osos? —

— Hola Carlisle, Hola Esme, debo hablar con Jasper. Adiós. — Saludo y se despidió Alice subiendo escaleras arriba.

Ya en su habitación vio a Jasper sentado en el borde de la cama.

— Jazz…— Tomo asiento a su Lado.

— Estas Celoso, Tontito?... —

—Sabes? Lo que me quería decir Jacob….Me pidió ayuda para regalarle un vestido a Nessie, por eso charlábamos de cual color le sentaba mejor a Ness…—

Y en ese instante Jasper se sintió Estúpido.

— Era solo eso? — Alice asintió riendo.

— Sabes que solo te amo a Ti, Jazzy…Soy solo tuya — Aclaro riendo juguetonamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su texano.

— Así que…Solo mía? — Recostó a su amada en la cama que nunca usaban para dormir, pero si para otras cosas.

— Exacto…— La morena comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Jasper.

— Oigan, ustedes Dos! Están esparciendo Lujuria por toda la casa — Y hay estaba emmet interrumpiendo el momento.

Se miraron y rompieron en risas.

— Así que…Jazz estaba Celoso —

* * *

**N/A: **Ahh, Si! Gracias a:

**Princessoftherock**: Gracias por tu Idea, nena.

Una porquería, lo sé….Cualquier crítica será bien recibida.

No lo olviden, dejen su Idea para la Próxima viñeta en un comentario.

_¡Comenten! xx_


	3. ¡San Valentín! — Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **_Twilight _**no me pertenecen, Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Sin fines de Lucro.

**N/A: **Holaaa! (: Aquí con otra Viñeta, esto realmente está avanzando, Eh? Tuve problemas al subir un nuevo capítulo, No lo niego! xD Pero Gracias por la Idea. Como ya por los momentos son 2 de Jasper, Este es de Alice. Sin más que decir…

_¡Lean!_

* * *

**Moments**

* * *

_¡San Valentín! — Alice_

Con sus zapatos bien lustrados y el vestido bien arreglado, Nessie miraba con atención a sus Tíos Jasper y Alice.

Este miraba con infinito amor a su esposa, con una mano descansando en la suave y blanca pierna de Alice, mientras que ella estaba sentada en su regazo, Ambos mirándose mutuamente.

— Tía Rose — Llamo suavemente a la platinada, la cual saco la mirada de sus uñas para prestarle atención.

— Si, Ness? — Nessie hizo un movimiento de mano para que se acercara. Ante este gesto los presentes en la sala sonrieron, Menos Jasper y Alice.

— Acércate mas — Rose sonrió y acoto el pedido. Nessie coloco su pequeña manito para que _no se escuchara._

— Porque Tío Jazz y Tía Ally no se mueven? Apostaron con Tío Oso? — Rose no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita, Nessie era tan dulce!

— No cariño, Hoy es San Valentín — Aclaro Rosalie, Nessie ladeo la cabeza, claramente confundida.

— San Valentín? Eso que es? — Oh, claro. Nessie tenía 2 mese de nacida, aun no sabía que era San Valentín.

— San Valentín es el Día del amor y la Amistad, ya que somos vampiros eso lo tenemos sin cuidado pero nos esforzamos en parecer más humanos, por eso lo disfrutamos de cierta manera. A todas estas, El perro no debe tardar en llegar — Nessie asintió,, al parecer comprendió la información .

— Tía Rose, como celebraron San Valentín Tío emmet y tú? — Antes de que la platinada pudiera hablar Emmet se adelanto.

— Nessie, nosotros lo celebramos todos los días — Contesto con tono sugerente.

— Emmet! — Grito Edward desde su habitación, Con bella claro.

— y el Abuelo Carlisle y Abuela Esme? — Rose estaba por responder pero por la puerta apareció Jacob.

—Jake! — Corrió a los brazos del moreno el cual la atrapo sin esfuerzo alguno.

— Nos vamos — anuncio moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento, a modo de saludo y despedida.

Jacob juro haber escuchado un gruñido de parte de Edward en la planta alta.

— Espera, Tengo algo que preguntarle a Tío Jazz y Tía Ally — Jacob asintió y por primera vez Jasper y Alice rompieron su burbuja y la miraron.

— Si, Nessie? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y nuevamente sonrieron mirándose.

— Porque celebran San Valentín en el sofá? — Emmet rio, claramente eso había sonado sucio.

— Pues…Con tan solo mirarnos basta — Respondió Alice.

— Algunas veces, no se necesitan usar palabras — Finalizo Jasper, sonriendo.

— Oh…Adiós! — Se despidió agitando su manita.

Jacob sonrió y abandonaron la casa.

— Bueno, nosotros vamos a cazar — Anuncio Rose.

— Vamos a celebrar nuestro San Valentín — Confirmo Emmet, Nuevamente solo eran Alice y Jasper.

Tomados de la mano, Rose y oso salieron a consumar su amor.

— Así que…San Valentín en el Sofá…— Susurro Jasper en el oído de Alice, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Que tiene en mente, Soldado? — ronroneo Alice.

— En que tengo una Divertida Idea…—La tomo entre los muslos subiendo a su habitación.

— A sus ordenes…— y ese día se entregaron al placer hasta un nuevo día. Amándose eternamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias a:

Sigilus: Muchas Gracias por tu Idea, espero sea de tu agrado. Trate de hacerlo o mejor que pude.

Sus Ideas en un comentario! Xx.

_¡Comenten! _


	4. Necesidades — Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **_Twilight _**no me pertenecen, Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Sin fines de Lucro.

**N/A: **Bien, luego de un tiempo decidí escribir otra viñeta, bien? Espero sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir…

_¡Lean!_

* * *

**Moments**

* * *

_Necesidades _— _Alice_

Desde que Alice se convirtió en vampiro tuvo que hacer una serie de cambios en su nueva vida, comprendió que no todo sería como antes.

No tendría la necesidad de dormir.

No tendría la necesidad de estar moviéndose como los humanos —Habito que aún conserva—

No tendría que ir al baño.

No tendría que respirar.

No tendría que forzar su vista gracias al Sol —Si ella quiere, mira directamente al Sol—

No tendría que ducharse —Los vampiros no sudan—

No tendría sed Humana.

No tendría Hambre humana.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas dejaron de importarle en algún tiempo, pero…Desde que conoció a su media naranja, su amor verdadero, Jasper Hale. Todo eso tendría gran importancia para ella.

[…]

**No Dormir: **Gracias a esa habilidad adquirida como vampiresa. Se perdería de aquellos momentos de película, de esos en los que te despiertas con el amor de tu vida a tu lado. Pero a Alice le gusta fingir y dejar que Jasper la _Despierte _al Amanecer.

—Amor…— El rubio Vampiro beso delicadamente la frente de la menudita joven.

La vampiresa abrió los ojos deleitándose con el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

— Buenos Días — Saludo sonriente Jasper.

— Buenos Días — Respondió depositando un beso en los labios de su amante.

— Como derrochan amor estos jóvenes — Comento Emmet escuchando claramente con su oído vampírico el dialogo de los amantes.

— Cállate Oso — Sentencio Alice, Intercambiando sonrisas con Jasper.

**No Hambre: **Esta habilidad adquirida es una de las que le gustaría cambiar. Después de ver una película con bella, una escena le llamo la atención: _La esposa preparándole una cena romántica a su amado esposo. _Si bien ellos no comen comida humana, eso no le impide a la chica de andares de bailarina prepararle una _Cena Romántica _a su amado esposo.

— Ya te he dicho lo sensual que te ves cuando cazas? — Comento Jasper, deleitándose mientras su esposa le rompía el cuello al animal. Que bella escena.

— Ya te he dicho lo sexy que te vez manchado de sangre? — Respondió Alice, mirando a su esposo.

Nada mejor que compartir un puma con su esposo.

**No Respirar: **Si bien, todos los puntos anteriores son de importancia para Alice, este es el que más importancia tiene. Nada mejor que respirar el mismo aire que tu amado mientras se miran a los ojos luego de ser uno solo.

Aunque a veces las palabras sobran, Alice se conforma de fundir su mirada con la otra, Dorado con Dorado. Antes de comenzar de nuevo.

[…]

Pero estos, como muchos otros, son las distintas necesidades de Alice Cullen. Las cuales seguirán latentes.

De igual forma, Jasper siempre estará con ella para hacerla entender que nada de eso tiene importancia mientras estén juntos.

Porque así Jasper Hale ama con todo su ser a Alice Cullen.

* * *

**N/A: **Les gusto? Personalmente a mi sí. No olviden dejar su comentario con otra idea para la próxima viñeta, Eh? Sin más que decir…

_¡Comenten!_


End file.
